David's Dancing Melody
by Sassy
Summary: Melody dances straight into the heart of one particular newsie


**__**

David's Dancing Melody

It was a day like any other. The New York World was being printed out a mile a minute, and the newsies were at the centers waiting its' arrival. When it finally arrived for distribution, newsies fill the gangplank that led to the window. In the lead was the fellow Newsie, and big time leader, Jack Kelly and his friend, David Jacobs.

Once they got their papers, or "papes" as they call 'em, everyone left the center yelling out the days lines or what could be made of them. Jack and David decided to sell down by the bridge. They arrived at the bridge, and started to sell that days paper.

An hour into their selling, they heard a scuffling in an alleyway. It was the Delancy brothers and they were beating up on someone. Jack and David each took one, and beat the stuffing out of them, making them run.

David leaned over the huddled person, and asked,

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The person looked up and they saw that it was a girl. She had gotten really bruised up during the fight, but David could tell that she was a really beautiful girl. He helped her up, and she brushed the dirt of her clothing.

"Thanks, I really appreciate your help. My name's Melody Michaelson." She held out her hand, and shook hands with Jack and David.

"Hi, Melody. I'm David Jacobs and this is Jack Kelly." He said, introducing themselves.

"I'm pleased to meet both of you." Melody smiled. 

"Why was the Delancys picking on ya?" Jack asked. It wasn't usual for them to beat up on people, but it wasn't always usual to see them beating up on a girl.

"Actually, I don't know. I was walking to my dance class, and they started following me. When I asked them what they wanted, they answered by dragging my into this alley."

Jack and David didn't like this. It wasn't fair that the newsies had to watch their backs constantly for the attack of the Delancy brothers, but it was cruel to attack a girl for no real reason.

"Do you want us to walk you to class?" David asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Well, I can't really go to class now. Class started fifteen minutes ago, and my teacher is a real stickler on punctuality. Besides, with the way I look, she would probably send me on home. Could you walk me home?"

They walked out of the alley and she led them toward her house. On their way, Melody told them everything about herself, and she learned everything about Jack and David. She learned about the strike. When they arrived, they were in the rich area of town. Melody led them into the house, and had them sit in the front room, so she could get her father.

While they waited for her to return, they looked around the room in awe. Never in their lives had they seen anything like this. It was like being in a museum. You can look, just don't touch. The next moment, Melody returned with a man that David assumed was her father.

"Melody told me that you two helped her out today. Is that right?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." David and Jack replied at the same time.

"Thank you so much," he said, holding his hand out to shake theirs. "You have saved my daughter's life."

He gave her a bear hug, and you could definitely tell he was thankful. He pulled out his pocket and pulled out two bills. Handed one to each of them, he said,

"I want to show my gratitude by giving you this."

David looked at what was in hand and it was a 10-dollar bill. He had never gotten that much money in his entire lifetime. This was a surprise.

"Thank you," David said, he was definitely thankful. He knew just what he wanted to do with it.

"Thanks," Jack said with a big grin on his face. This was a big amount for him too. Most he got in one day was possibly 2 dollars, and that was on a good day, now he got 10.

"It was nice meeting you two, but I need to go." Again he hugged Melody and left the room.

"That's was nice of him," Jack complimented. It wasn't often when he had such a high opinion on the rich folk.

They talked for a while, about anything and everything under the sun. Eventually, they had to leave, and Melody walked them out. 

Waving good-bye, Jack and David head down the street towards Tibby's and all their friends.

******

Everyone at Tibby's was ordering their food, by the time Jack and David arrived. They gave their order to the waiter, and sat down. Talking all at once, everyone told how their day had been. Blink was talking about another girl he met, Mush was talking about something he saw on the bridge, and Race was complaining about he latest loss at the tracks. Nothing new. 

David didn't hear any of these conversations though. His thoughts were out in lala land, back at Melody's house. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't heard Jack talk to him. However, he did see Race's hand being shook in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"Welcome back," Race said, a big grin on his face.

"Did you want something?" He asked, looking a Race and Jack.

"I was jist telling the guys about Melody," Jack replied.

"Oh, yeah. Melody." He repeated, getting a far away look on his face.

"Look out boys, Davey's in love," Race yelled to the group.

Everyone laughed, teasing without mercy. David started blushing profusely and they teased some more. Finally, their food came, so David was left with some peace. When they were done eating, everyone headed out the door, going out to sell the afternoon edition.

David reached into his pocket, and he felt the crisp ten-dollar bill in his pocket. He probably should take it home and give it to his parents. They could really use the money, but there was something that he'd been wanted to do for so long. Following the Newsies out the door, he followed them to center for another round of selling newspapers.

***_NEXT DAY_***

Today, David decided to not sell the paper, right away. He had something he wanted to do, and he had to do it before he lost the courage. Leaving at his usual time, instead of going to the center, he headed to downtown Manhattan. Once he arrived at his destination, he had stopped in front of a huge building. The sign on the front said,

Prescott Dance Studio

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, and entered the front office. Going to the desk, he asked the woman behind the desk,

"I wish to sign up for some dance lessons."

The woman handed him a form, and had him fill it out. When he was done, and had handed it back, she informed him of all that he needed to know.

"Alright. The class meets twice a week at six o'clock, here. It's on Monday and Wednesday nights. Just come here Monday, and we'll get you started."

David thanked the lady, and walked outside, a big smile on his face. This was something that he wanted to do for a long time, but never had the money for. Looking at his watch, he realized that if he wanted to still sell the morning's paper, he had better start running. Making a mad dash towards the center, he got his papers, and sold them with more gusto then he normally did.

***_MONDAY AFTERNOON_***

"Come on, Davey. We's goin' ta Medda's. Ya wanna come?" Race asked him.

"I can't tonight," David told him. "There are some things that I need to do tonight, but thanks."

Race shrugged his shoulders and went off to talk to one of the other Newsies.

Today was Monday. This was the day David had been waiting for all week. Tonight he had his first dance lesson. As the day progressed, he got more nervous. This was the first thing he'd done of any real importance since the strike, and he hoped he could do it.

'Of course I can.' He thought. 'If I can survive the strike, I can do anything.'

Smiling to himself, he knew he could do it, and went on with his day.

***_THAT NIGHT_***

Entering the building, he saw that there were about ten or so people standing or sitting in the front office. They, too, were waiting to be told what to do and where to go. David found an empty seat, and sat down, waiting to do whatever next.

Five minutes later, a young woman entered the room, and got their attention.

"Welcome, everyone. I'm glad that you all could come tonight." She told them. "I hope that each and everyone of you will enjoy your experience here."

Everyone mumbled their thanks, and she continued talking.

"Okay, we're going to take it simple today. First, I need to get you broken up into groups. When I call your names, come up to me, and I'll tell you were to go."

She rattled off a list of names, and sent them on their way. In the last group, David heard his name, and he followed his group to their classroom. Inside the room, it was empty except for a piano next to a wall that had mirrors running its full length. Everyone mingled around the room, talking to their friends, and basically just waiting to be told what to do.

"Alright, everyone." A young woman, clapping her hands, called over the noise. "I'm your teacher, Mrs. Patrick, and we need to get started. Everyone find a partner."

It became quiet as everyone found a partner, except for David. He just stood where he was, looking uncomfortable. Mrs. Patrick looked around, and couldn't find anyone else. It looked like David might have to either sit and watch, or dance with the teacher. Then, a girl ran into the room.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said.

"That's alright," Mrs. Patrick told her. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Okay," the girl said.

"You'll be dancing with that young man," Mrs. Patrick told her, pointing to David.

The girl walked up to David and he saw that it was Melody.

"Melody?"

"David?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here for dance lessons," she told him. "What about you?"

"Same here."

"I guess were going to be partners," he remarked.

"I guess," she smiled and David immediately felt himself get warm. Looking around the room, they saw that Mrs. Patrick was about to get started.

"Okay, everyone. I'll start by teaching you how you should hold your partner."

Walking over the Melody and David, Mrs. Patrick demonstrated to the class where they should put their hands. She had David put his hand in Melody's hand, then his other hand at her waist. Melody put her other hand on top of his arm.

Just the feel of her in his arms made him feel lightheaded. He had never felt like this about anyone, especially a girl he had just met. He came out of his trance when Mrs. Patrick told the entire class,

"Now, we're going to start with a simple move. Start with your left foot and turn." 

The class did as they were told, and everyone seemed to take it very well.

For the next three months, this was how they class went. Mrs. Patrick taught them what they needed to know and if they needed help, she helped them through their sticky problems.

Also, over the three months, Melody and David got to know each other. Every so often, Melody would ask David over for dinner or just to have fun. During those visits, he got to know what Melody was like and what she liked to do. Also, he became good friends with her father. There was always something new for them to talk to.

After three months of hard work and determination, everyone's dancing was pretty good. One day during class, Mrs. Patrick made an announcement,

"Ok, class. I have an exciting announcement. I just got word that there is going to be a dancing contest for the surrounding cities. For anyone who's interested in participating, stop by after class, and I'll give you all the necessary information."

When class ended, Melody asked David,

"Do you want to enter the contest?"

"Sure, why not," he replied.

They both went and talked to Mrs. Patrick, and she gave them all the information they would need. When they left the building, they walked to Central Park, found a bench, and looked over everything.

"This contest doesn't look as bad as it seems," David commented. "All we need to have it some required moves, and we have to be in the top ten groups at the preliminaries to go to the finals."

"That doesn't sound that bad," Melody sighed with relief.

"Nope, it doesn't," he repeated when he smiled at her.

When she saw that smile, she felt all warm and tingly inside. She had never felt like this before. 

Noticing how dark it was, they headed back to her house, talking along the way. When they eventually reached her house, they decided to start practicing the next day.

"Why don't we have the practices here?" Melody suggested. "We have a big main room, and I'm sure dad will let us have the piano brought in."

"That's great," David agreed. "Now we won't have to wait for a room to use at the studio."

"Why don't you come over about one?" she asked. "That way you can still sell in the morning."

"We can do that," David replied.

They said their good-byes, and went on their way. Melody in her house, and David on his way home, while they thought about what the next few weeks would bring

******

The next afternoon, David returned to Melody's house after a wonderful day of selling. The headlines were great, and the papers flew through his hands like water. He got to her front door, and knocked on it.

Melody answered the door and smiled when she saw that it was David. She let him in, and walked him to the main room. It was a big room with high ceilings and a lot of open space for them to dance in. In the far corner, a box sat on a table with a funnel coming out of it.

David walked over and examined the strange box. He looked at Melody with curiosity.

"That's something new. Dad just bought it. It's a gramophone player. It plays these round things called records." She told him. She picked up a single record and showed it to him.

Placing the record, on the roundtable, she wound up the crank and the music started to play. David stepped up to her, held out his hand, and asked,

"Would you like to dance?" As he tried to suppress a smile.

She took his hand, and giggled. They took their positions and started to dance around the room.

This was how the next week went. David came over, and they danced around the main room, trying to decide how to work out their routine.

******

It's been a week since David started coming over to practice their routine. Everyday they got better at their dancing, and they got better acquainted with each other.

One day when David arrived for their daily practice, he and Melody found that her father needed to use the main room for that afternoon. When they walked into the main room, people were setting up chairs, and tables. Her father was supervising everything, and she walked up to him and asked,

"Dad, what's going on?"

"I told you this morning that I needed to use this room for my meeting."

"But, dad," she reminded him. "David and I have to practice for our routine."

"Why don't you two go on up to your room. You have plenty of room to practice there."

"All right," she said reluctantly.

He came over and gave her a hug. He told her, "I'll have someone take the gramophone upstairs for you. Now if you'll excuse me." Returned to watching over the set up, and Melody and David headed up to her room.

******

By the time, they got up to her room, the gramophone was set up and ready to be played. David set it going, and they did some dancing. Thirty minutes later, they stopped for a rest, and drank some lemonade that was sitting on the table. Melody took hers over by the window, and gazed out as she drank it. David sat on her bed, just watching her.

Then, she saw something and sighed. David asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Oh," she replied, dreamily. "Nothing."

He walked over to her, and saw what she was looking at. It was a couple across the street, and they were kissing. Looking at her, David saw that she had this longing in her eyes, almost like she wanted to be kissed by someone. 

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, putting his hand on hers.

Just the feel on his hands sent chills through her body. From the moment she saw him, Melody had fallen for David.

"Uh," she stumbled. "Yeah. We should practice some more."

He nodded and they set the gramophone, again. The music that came on was nice and dream-like. As though they were floating on a cloud. During the swaying of each other, David leaned over and gave her a kiss.

This was her first kiss and it sent her soaring. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just kept on kissing him.

A minute later, they came up for breath, and were panting heavily. They both sat on her bed, just trying to catch their breaths. Melody reached up to touch her lips. She could still feel the heat from their kiss. She could see that it had affected David in the same way.

Scooting closer to him, she touched his cheek, and looked into his eyes. Reaching up to him, she kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and gently pushed her down on the bed. 

Leaning into the kiss, David felt Melody's hands wander. She started unbuttoning his vest. He broke away from the kiss, and looked at her with uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He didn't want to hurt her if they did anything.

She nodded and proceeded with his vest. He started to unbutton her dress, and laid himself on top of her.

***A_ few hours later_***

David woke up and realized that he had his arms wrapped around someone. He saw that it was Melody, and relaxed. It was almost time for him to leave, and he knew he should be waking her up, but he was so captured by her beauty.

She started to stir and opened her eyes. She stretched her arms over her head, and smiled at him.

"Hi," she said. She lifted her hand up to him and stroked his cheek.

"Hi," he smiled at her. He leaned over and gave her a light kiss, and she wrapped her arms around him. They broke apart, and David ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"I would just love to stay her with you, but if I don't leave, we're both going to get in trouble."

"I know," she sighed. She got herself out of bed, and grabbed her clothes off the floor. David did the same, and they both got dressed. When they were both dressed, they started out of the room. Just before they opened the door, they pulled themselves into each other's embrace for one more kiss. Finally letting go, they walked downstairs, and David went on home.

Over the next few months before their preliminaries, David and Melody continued to practice up in her room. Every day they got better at their routine and closer together.

******

The day before the prelims, David and Melody decided that they wanted Mrs. Patrick to watch their routine, so they could work out the bugs. David was going to meet Melody there when he got done selling the morning paper.

Once he was done, he had to fend of the questions from the guys. They were getting curious as to why he disappeared everyday after lunch. Finally, Jack had Snipes, one of the younger newsies, follow him, to see where he was going.

David made his way to the dancing studio, not knowing that he was being followed. Melody was waiting, outside the studio, for him. When she saw him, a big smile came over her face. He came up to her and gave her a big hug. They both went into the studio, and showed their routine to Mrs. Patrick.

Snipes followed them into the studio and he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw them. 'What?! David's takin' dancin' lessons. I's gotta tell da guys dis.'

He hightailed it out of there, and headed back to the lodging house. When he finally arrived, he told all the newsies there, and they couldn't wait till David came for a visit.

******

Since they had gotten out early, David decided to go and visit they guys. He'd been so busy with the contest that he hadn't been able to see them a whole lot. When he finally arrived in the bunkroom, he couldn't figure out what was wrong. All the guys that were there had a funny look on their face.

"What?" he asked after about five minutes. He was getting tired of all the funny looks.

"Oh, nothing," one of them said with a smirk on their face. "How was yous dancin' lesson?"

"Huh? How'd you find out about that?" David asked.

"Come on," someone else taunted him. "Show us some of your dance moves."

They kept this all up for a long time. Finally, Jack and Spot came into the room, and put a stop to all the commotion.

"What's goin' on?" Jack asked.

"Davy's takin' dancin' lessons," someone called out, as through it was some important headline.

"So?" Spot and Jack asked at the same time. "And yous point is?"

"Well," the voice said slowly because this was Spot he was talking to. "Guys don't usually take dancin' lessons."

"Well, gentlemen," Spot said, as he ran his hands up and down his suspenders, while he walked around the room. "Yous may not knows dis, but I took dancin' lessons years ago. I was pretty good, until I's had ta quit."

All the guys looked at him in awe, and he wasn't surprised. Jack was the only person who knew about his dancing lesson and that was because before they became newsies, they lived next door to each other.

"So, Davy" Spot inquired. "Yous takin' dancin' lessons?"

"Yeah," David replied. "For about six months. I have preliminaries tomorrow. That's why I was at the dancing studio. Melody and I were showing our teacher our routine, so she could tell us of any problems we needed to correct."

"Oh! Melody?" Race bellowed.

David started to blush till he was as red as a tomato. All the guys started to hoot and holler. It seemed like the business with his dancing lesson had been forgotten, and he was relieved.

***_A FEW HOURS LATER_***

It was time for David to leave for home, and he headed out the door. When he got out on the front steps, a voice stopped him. It was Spot.

"Yeah?" David asked.

"Yous says you had preliminaries tomorra?" 

"Yeah," he replied. "What about it?"

"Well, Jack and I's thought you could use an audience there," Spot told him.

"Sure," David smiled. "We'd like all the audience we can get."

David told him when and where the prelims were going to be held. Spot went back into the lodging house, and David went on home with a Cheshire grin on his face.

******

Finally, the time had that both of them had been waiting for. The preliminaries. It was that night, and the last couple had just done their routine. The final judge had handed in their scores, and all the tallies were added up. Once everything was added together, the MC came onto the middle of the floor, and started to announce the winners of the prelims.

He went through nine of the couples, and the newsies held their breaths, hoping they knew what who the last couple were going to be.

"And couple number ten is David Jacobs and Melody Michaelson."

A huge round of applause filled the room, but there was also some hooting and hollering. This came from the newsies who had come to watch the competition. They were so proud of their friends.

***_LATER ON_***

Everyone was backstage: judges, contestants, families, and friends. They were all congratulating the winners and consoling the unlucky ones. David and Melody were off in the corner because her father and his friends hadn't come back yet. While they were alone, David thought this was a good time to ask Melody something important.

"Melody, I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Um…will you be my girl?"

Her face brightened up immensely, and she said, "Yes."

He was so happy that he wanted to shout it to the world, but that was a bit much, so he just did the next best thing. He kissed her.

They were so immersed in their kiss that they didn't hear anyone come up until someone grabbed Melody from his arms.

"Dad!"

"Young lady, what do you think you're doing?" 

He dragged her away from him, and they headed out the door.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked, repeatedly.

"You're coming home, and you are to have no more contact with that boy."

She turned around quickly and gave David an apologetic look, and mouthed to him 'Sorry.' Then she was gone.

After she was gone, he stood there in complete shock. 'What happened?' he thought.

When the guys came up to him, he was still in shock. They understood because they had seen everything. Jack put his hand on David's shoulder, in hope that it would reassure him. It did somewhat, but not enough to take away the loss.

They all headed over the Tibby's to celebrate the win, but David's heart was not in it. Later on that night, he went on him and tried to sleep, but he ended up sitting on the roof, just thinking.

***_THE NEXT DAY_***

After David got his papers, he tried to sell his papers, but he didn't do so well. His heart was just not in it. He was lucky, though, because by lunchtime, he was able to sell all his papers. When he got to Tibby's he was still looking pretty glum. Jack didn't like to see his friend looking so down. So he suggested to him,

"David, whys don't ya go an talk wid her fader."

"That won't work. He won't see me."

"Has ya even tried?"

"No, but…"

"Den yous can at least try. Huh?"

"Oh, alright already. If you'll leave me alone, I'll do it."

******

The next day, David bounded up the front steps of her house, and knocked on the door. Waiting for the door to open, he tried to think of what he wanted to say. There was so much he wanted to say, but couldn't come up with any words for them.

He heard the door open, and he turned around. Expecting to see her father, he was surprised when he saw Melody. With his surprise, he took a step back, and couldn't help, but stare at her.

"What do you want David?" She asked, looking back in the hall, making sure her father wasn't around. "You shouldn't be here. You'll just get in more trouble."

"I came hoping that I could talk to your father."

"No, he won't talk to you. I've even tried talking to him about this. He just will not listen." She sighed, and sat down on the steps.

Sitting down next to her, and taking her hand, he asked her,

"Isn't there anything we can do. I mean, your father has to know that I would never do anything to hurt you." 

"I'm sure he does, but right now all he's concerned with is that a young man was kissing his little girl."

"I guess I never thought about that."

"Well, how would you feel if you found your only daughter kissing some young man? Wouldn't you feel a little worried?"

"I guess, I would, but I would hope that she would love this young man as much as I love you.

She blushed, and then smiled. "I love you, too"

******

What they didn't know was that just inside the front door, on the left, Melody's father was in his study. He had decided that he would keep his door open to it cool. While he was working, he heard someone knock at the door, and saw that Melody had gotten it. Returning to his work, he was startled when he heard that the caller was David. He got up because he was going to ask him to leave when he overheard what they were talking about. Just as he got to the door of his study, he heard David admit to his daughter that he loved her.

While they were talking, her father remembered long ago when he had met her father. He had met her while on his way to the theatre. She was working at the ticket booth, and her beauty immediately captured him. There was just something about her that made him take notice. Over the next few months, he kept returning to the theater in hope to see her once again. Eventually, he asked her out, and, what they say, it was all history. 

They got married, and lived happily ever after. That is, until three years ago, when his wife died of a miscarriage. It had been hard on him, and he was just staring to adjust. It had scared him when he had seen her kissing David. He was afraid that he would take her away from him, and he would lose that last treasure in his life. Now he realized that wasn't going to happen.

After being in his thoughts for about five minutes, he came to the decision that he had to go talk to David, make things right. Walking out of his study, so he could try and talk to him, he saw that David was gone. Hitting himself on the head for taking so long to come to his senses, he grabbed his coat, and walked out the front door, after taking the time to leave a note for Melody.

******

Twenty minutes later, Mr. Michaelson walked into the lodging house lobby. There were boys all over the place. Some were talking to their friends, reading books, or doing whatever. When he had come in, they all looked up and stared at him. Walking up to the desk, he asked the old man behind it,

"Do you know where I can find David Jacobs? I need to talk to him."

Before he could say a word, an answer came from behind him,

"Yeah, I knows where he's at."

My. Miachelson turned around and saw Jack. He smiled, and repeated his question,

"Where is he? I really need to talk to him."

"What does it concern?"

Jack knew full well what it was about, but he wanted to hear him say it anyway. It was not as though it was a secret. All the newsies knew about it.

"It's a somewhat personal matter. Please, can you tell me where he's at?"

"Yeah," he replied. He gave him directions to his apartment.

Mr. Michaelson thanked him and walked out of the building.

Jack just stood there, and a huge grin came across his face. Turning to the guys, he gave them a thumbs up, and the rest of them smiled, too.

******

David had just gotten back five minutes when there was a knock at his door. There was no one home, so he went and answered it. He was surprised when he saw that it was Mr. Michaelson. He was the last person he had expected to see.

"David, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, yeah. Would you like to come in?"

He held the door open, and Mr. Michaelson walked in. They both headed into the living room, and set down on the couch. Before David could say anything. Mr. Michaelson held up his hand to silence him, and he started to talk.

"David, I've come here because of something that happened today. I know you were over at my house today, to try and talk to me. I was in my study when you came over, and I overheard your conversation with Melody."

David started to say something, but Mr. Michaelson asked,

"No, please let me finish. I know it seemed like I didn't want to you to see Melody, when I dragged her away that night, but that's not really true. I was just frightened I would lose Melody, like I lost her mother, but when I overheard your conversation, it made me realize that I wasn't going to lose her. So I want you to continue seeing my daughter. That is, if that's alright with you."

Finally, when David was allowed to speak. He said,

"You're not going to lose her, whether she decides to sty with me or go with the next young man, she's never going to stay away from you. She loves you too much to let that happen. She's told me that time and again."

Just by looking at him, you could see him visibly relax. He was happy that he wasn't going to lose his daughter. David saw this, and he continued speaking,

"I hope when I asked this, it will be ok with you."

"What?"

"Can I have permission to marry Melody? That is, if she'll have me."

He smiled, gently smacked David on the shoulder, and was ready to take David as his son-in-law. Over the next hour, they discussed the many details of what their future would entail.

******

"Melody? Where are you?"

Melody came out of the kitchen, with a book in her hand. When she saw her father, a look of resentment came across her face. Putting her book down, she folded her arms across her chest, looked at her father, and asked, coldly,

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you in the front room?"

Even though she didn't want to, she knew she had to. So she walked into, and slumped into a chair. Again, her arms were folded over her chest, watching her father as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"Melody, I've asked you in her because I have something to tell you, but it would probably be easier just to show you."

A look of confusion quickly filled her face, and she looked at her father as he walked out of the room. A minute later, he walked back, and she noticed that there was someone behind him. She couldn't get a good view of him, so she just waited for her father to reveal him.

"Melody, I acted bad at your prelims when I saw you with David, and I want to apologize for that. I was real wrong, and I shouldn't have done what I did. So here's what I wanted to show you."

He stepped aside and Melody saw who was behind him. It was David. She looked at her father to make sure he was serious. He nodded his head, and she was thrilled. She was so thrilled that she ran at David gave him a great big kiss. David picked her up and gently deepened the kiss with as much passion as he possessed.

"Is everything better now?" She asked, when she pulled away from him, looking both David and her father in the eye.

They both nodded, and Melody was happy all over again. She hugged her father, then gave David another hug. When she had finally calmed down, she pulled away, ready to be a little serious again. There was still a one thing that they still needed to take care of.

"Now, that everyone is all happy again, don't we have to practice for finals?" she asked.

David smiled and they headed for the main room, where the gramophone was set up and ready for them to use.

******

Over the next few months, they used their time in getting ready for the finals. They worked with their teacher, who was being a big help to both of them. This really helped them because the judges at the finals are a whole lot tougher then those who were at the prelims.

Finally, the time had arrived they had all been waiting for. The finals of the dancing competition. Ten couples were here tonight to see who would go home a winner, and who would just go home. They were all backstage, pacing around the backstage, and as nervous as they could get. Many were going over their routine, while many others were just trying to not go crazy from all the tension.

Melody and David were making sure that their outfits looked alright. She was looking in a mirror, making sure all of her hair was in the right places. Getting frustrated, she slumped into a chair, and growled,

"This doesn't look right. I should have gone with the other style."

David smiled. She was at nervous and jittery as he was. After fixing his tie, he knelt down before her, and told her,

"I think your hair looks great. I think you look beautiful."

"Oh, David, thanks, but I'm just worried we're not going to do well tonight."

"Don't worry about that. It doesn't matter whether we win or lose, it's that we do our best."

"You know," she leaned closer to him. "You're right."

David smiled, and gave her a gentle kiss before he stood up. Holding out his hands, he helped her up, and they finished preparing for the night of their life.

******

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer called out as he stood in the middle of the dance floor. "We are here tonight to witness a new view of young talent. There are ten couples backstage waiting to show of their ability to the judges and to all of you. Let's make them all welcome."

The audience started applauded as all ten couples lines themselves up on the dance floor. They all smiled and waved at their friends, families, and loved ones. A minute later, all of the couples walked offstage to wait for their turn. Ten minutes later, the judges started the first couple and they were off.

******

About an hour later, all the couples had gone except for David and Melody. It was almost time for them to perform, and they were getting more nervous by the passing minute. Just then they heard their names being called. They walked up to the curtained entrance, and waited until they were told they could go. When they were told it was time, they squeezed each other's hands and walked out onto the floor.

They stopped in the middle of the floor, and waited for the judges to give them their cue. Finally, it was given, and the music started. It was a swinging kind of music that got blood pumping and feet moving. Out on the floor, David was swinging Melody around in moves that none of them had seen before, and they were doing them as though they had known it forever. Every move was flawless.

Finally, they came to a rest, ending their performance. Everyone was so spellbound that there was a moment of silence before anyone responded. Then, all of the sudden, it was as though the entire place was crashing in. Everyone started applauded at once.

David and Melody both smiled, and gave their bows. Moving off the floor, they waited with the other couples for the judge's decision.

Ten minutes later, the judge's finally came to a decision. The announcer came out onto the floor with an envelope in his hands. Suddenly, the entire crowd was quiet. So quiet, you could hear a pin drop. He tore open the envelope, and read what was written on the paper inside. Getting a smile on his face, he made the announcement,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winners of this year's dancing competition is…"

The crowd held its breath as he said the winner's names

"David Jacobs and Melody Michaelson"

Immediately, the entire audience went crazy. They stood up and applauded for the lucky winners.

David and Melody ran out onto the floor to get their prize. It was fifty dollars and a certificate for a year of free dancing lessons. They were happy when they saw what the prize was. So happy that they started hugging. A minute later, David pulled away and pulled the announcer aside. After talking to him a minute, the announcer nodded his head, and walked away. Melody could see that he was trying to quiet down the audience. 

Looking at David, in complete confusion, she saw that he was down on one knee and held a small black box in his right hand. Immediately, she knew what he wanted, and took a small step backwards in pure surprise. Then, David started to speak,

"Melody, I know we've had our share of good times, and of bad, and I want you to know that I'll always be there for you. Every time you have a problem that seems too big to handle, you should know that you can always bring it to me, and I'll help you. What I'm asking is…" 

He opened the box, and inside it was a small ring. Holding it up to her, he asked,

"Will you marry me?"

She brought her hands up to her mouth in awe. Looking around at the crowd, she saw her father, and he had a smile on his face. So she knew that he approved. Coming back to David, she brought her hands down, looked him in the eye, smiled, and said,

"Yes, I will."

Taking the ring out of the box, he put it on her ring finger. Standing up, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and gave her a strong, but gentle kiss. Just then, all his friends came up, slapping him on the back, congratulating them both. They all decided to go to celebrate at Tibby's. Before they left, Mr. Michaelson congratulated them both, and told them to have a fun night.

***_A YEAR LATER_***

Here they were, David and Melody, standing up at the altar, just about to become man and wife. This was the happiest day of their lives. All their friends and family were there to see them on this day. Just then, the priest said,

"You may kiss the bride."

David smiled, lifted the veil of his beautiful bride, and kissed her gentle on the lips. When the came apart, the turned facing the pews of the church, and the priest told everyone.

"I would like to introduce, for the time, Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs."

Everyone stood up and applauded for the happy couple. Heading down the aisle, David and Melody headed to the back of the church, on their way to reception. It was time to party.

***_AN HOUR LATER_***

The reception was going full blast. Everyone was having a good time. There were people, eating, drinking, and dancing out on the floor, even the happy couple. A song was just ending when Spot came over to ask the happy couple,

"May I cut in?"

David smiled, held out Melody's hand, and replied,

"But of course."

Going off to the edge of the floor, he stood next to Jack while Spot danced with her. Jack was curious as to why he wasn't the one dancing with her, so he asked him. All David said was,

"Just watch."

Just then, a fast song came out into the air and Spot and Melody started dancing away. Everyone else, noticing the new dance music, moved off the floor to watch Spot and Melody do their thing.

They were dancing the same kind of style of dancing as David and Melody were dancing at the competition, only with Spot's added flare for style. David looked around the room at all his friends, and chuckled to himself. They were surprised to see him dancing so well. This was one secret that Spot kept good on.

A minute later, someone tapped David on his shoulder, turning, he saw that it was Race. He raised his eyebrow in curiosity, and Race asked,

"Uh, David, wheres did ya loirn dat dancin'?"

David smiled, and stuck his hand in his back pocket. Pulling out a card, he handed it to him. He said,

"Here, use this. That's the place that Melody and I took our lessons. They'll teach you real well. Why don't you pass it around to all the guys who want this too? They can use it, too."

"Thanks," Race said, and he ran off with the card in his hand. 

'He's probably off to tell the rest of the guys,' David thought as he turned back to the floor. Spot and Melody was just finishing the song, and bowing to the crowd as they were clapping. David walked out clapping, so he could reclaim his bride. It was time for them to leave.

When he finally got his bride back in his hands, they both waved goodbye to their loving family, and headed out the door for a long romantic honeymoon.

***_EPILOGUE_***

Over the next few years, David and Melody entered many dancing competitions. They won some, and they lost some, but through it all they had their love for each other, and their children. After many years of performing, they decided to open their own studio, where they gave lessons to everyone, who wanted them.


End file.
